hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Van Helsing SHRPG (S1-S1)/Patrick Bateman’s history
Patrick Bateman has appeared in Supernatural Horror RPG Series 1, Season 1. |- | |} Character History "I like to dissect girls do you know I'm utterly insane?" - Patrick Bateman Earlier Life Born in October of 1962, Patrick Bateman comes from a wealthy family. His parents have a home on Long Island, and he mentions a summer home in Newport. His parents divorced sometime earlier, while his mother became sick and now resides at a sanatorium. His father grew up on an estate in Connecticut, and now owns an apartment in a New York hotel. His younger brother Sean attends Camden College. Bateman attended Phillips Exeter Academy for prep school. He graduated from Harvard University in 1984 and Harvard Business School two years later and moved to New York City. Bateman begins to work for at the Wall Street firm of Pierce & Pierce and lives on the Upper West Side in the American Gardens Building. According to his fiancé, Evelyn, Bateman's father "practically owns the company". As a result, he spends little time in his office and does very little work while he is there. While in the office, he appears to spend most of his time on trivial amusements such as crossword puzzles, doodling, watching television, and listening to the latest music. An American Psycho Beginning on the night of April Fools' Day 1989, Bateman, now 26 years old, continues traveling with his colleagues to a variety of nightclubs. Bateman and his three colleagues sit down in one, where one comes to them complaining that the restaurant bathrooms "aren't good enough to do cocaine in." They then go to a nightclub where Bateman goes to a bartender and gives her his business card. She refuses it, saying they don't accept business cards anymore, and Bateman gives her cash instead. He grows very angry at the bartender and while she is getting the drinks, he says from behind her back: "You're a fucking ugly bitch. I wanna stab you to death and play around with your blood." Either she doesn't hear or just ignores the comment. The next morning Bateman wakes up, does his "morning routine", gets ready and goes to work while listening to "Walking On Sunshine". The following evening after leaving work, Bateman walks home to encounter Al, a homeless man, and his dog, whom he both kills after telling Al to “get a fucking job” then using a knife to stab them to death. When his coworker Paul Allen gets a better account, Bateman gets him drunk, invites him up to his apartment and, while talking about the new "Huey Lewis and the News" CD, he puts on a rain coat then kills him by whacking him in the face with an ax while shouting at Paul. He hides all the evidence and goes to Paul's apartment and makes it look like Paul took a trip to London. Bateman meets a model at a dance club and invites her to his place where he kills her and leaves her head in the fridge. He meets up with a prostitute and invites her and another call girl to his apartment. They make a wild sex video and discuss the song stylings of Phil Collins before and after Genesis. Just when the two are about to leave, he says we're not done yet as he goes to his drawer to get some tools. He invites Jean his secretary over that night after a dinner and makes a few advances to her but just as he's about to shoot her in the back of her head with a nail gun, his fiancé calls. He then tells the secretary she should leave because he doesn't want to hurt her while Jean is thinking emotionally, Bateman's thinking physically. Madness or Reality? The next day Bateman has another old friend over at Paul's house along with the same prostitute he earlier picked up. Their foreplay involves discussing the greatness of the new Whitney Houston album. They get in bed together but the prostitute decides to leave before she gets hurt again. Suddenly the old friend starts screaming and blood appears everywhere on the sheets. The prostitute screams and starts running all through the house. Everywhere she turns or door she opens, she finds corpses and blood spattered all over. She finally finds her way out of the apartment and runs down the hallway screaming and banging on other apartment doors. Bateman takes off after her completely naked carrying a chainsaw. As she runs down the fire exit he waits up top with the chainsaw still running. Timing it perfectly, he drops the chainsaw down to the bottom, hitting and killing her. The next day Bateman meets his fiancé at a restaurant and tells her he's doesn't want to get married, which she causes a scene at the restaurant and he leaves, quoting “I have to return some videotapes.” Afterwards he goes to a cash machine and as he's taking out his money a kitten appears. He picks up the kitten and a message on the cash machine reads: FEED ME THE KITTEN. He puts a gun to the kitten then an old lady walks up and asks him what he's doing. He shoots and kills her. Suddenly, the police show up and Bateman has a shoot-out with them, blowing up their patrol car and killing them, which impresses himself when he had used a 9mm Glock 17 pistol. He runs around a nearby office building killing anyone he sees until he found his own official build. Bateman goes up to his office and calls his lawyer, confessing everything, while a police helicopter flies outside, looking for the perpetrator. The next day he goes back to Paul Allen's apartment and enters a perfectly clean, refurbished apartment with no trace of decomposing bodies. He runs into a real-estate agent showing the apartment to prospective buyers. The estate agent asks him if he saw the advert in the Times. When Bateman pretends that he did, the estate agent says that there was none, and that he should leave and not cause any trouble, implying either that the agent knows about the bodies but would not reveal Bateman to the authorities, as the property would lose value, or that Bateman had not committed the murders in the first place. He calls Jean from a pay phone telling her he's not coming in that day. She takes that opportunity to search his desk and finds a book with his sketches and scribbles of women getting tortured. Bateman goes to a business lunch with his coworkers and he confronts Harold Carnes, his lawyer, on whose answering machine he has previously confessed all his crimes; Carnes, who mistakes Bateman for someone else, is amused at what he considers to be a good joke. But Carnes reproaches Bateman for laying the list of crimes at his feet, and further says that Bateman is far too much of a coward to have committed such acts. Challenged by Bateman on the disappearance of Paul Allen, Carnes unexpectedly claims that he had dinner in London a few days previously. As he sits with his friends while they talked about politics, Bateman stares at a sign that reads "This is not an exit," a reference to Jean-Paul Sartre’s plays No Exit. A phrase that summarizes Bateman's life as a living hell he cannot escape. For many years after these events, Bateman had been in constant therapy, often ending with killing a therapist or two. In 2000 he had married Jean, his former secretary, and they have a son, Patrick Bateman Jr. or P.B., who is eight years old by 2008. Although while he sits with his therapist sessions with a Doctor M, Bateman manly talks about therapy itself, trying to get a divorce from Jean, his renewed feelings about murder, and idolizing his son. Personality Hobbies When not in the office, Bateman spends his free time nightclubbing, eating at trendy restaurants, working out, or visiting various health clubs and tanning salons. At home, he enjoys watching videotapes, particularly pornography and Slasher films, and a talk show called The Patty Winters Show. Music Bateman is an avid music fan, particularly of mainstream pop and pop-rock. He specifically enjoys the music of Talking Heads, and he discusses at length Genesis, Whitney Houston and Huey Lewis & the News. He also listens to jazz such as Dizzy Gillespie and Bix Beiderbecke. Greed Bateman is the ultimate in yuppie greed. All of his friends look alike to him to the point that he often confuses one for another, and they often confuse him for other people, but he obsessively details every single feature of his clothes, stereo, workout routine, and business card. Love Life Bateman had been engaged to an equally rich, shallow woman named Evelyn whom they can't stand each other, but stay together for the sake of their social lives. He had a mistress on the side (the fiancée of a colleague he hates) and had regular liaisons with prostitutes and women he encounters at clubs, many of whom end up being his victims. The one woman (and possibly the one person) in his life he has anything approaching feelings for is his secretary, Jean. He just cannot bring himself to kill her, perhaps because she is the only person in his life who is not completely shallow. Sanity While on the surface, Bateman seems to be the embodiment of the suave, attractive and successful businessman, he appears to loathe himself as much as he does everyone else; he kills many of his victims because they make him feel inadequate, usually by having better taste than he does: Paul Allen's superior reservation skills, business card and handling of the prestigious Fisher account, for example. Bateman often expresses doubts regarding his own sanity, and he has periodic attacks of psychosis, during which he hallucinates. He often experiences feelings of depersonalization. In his own words, "...though I can hide my cold gaze and you can shake my hand and feel my flesh gripping yours and maybe you can even sense our lifestyles are probably comparable: I am simply not there." Bateman often claims that he is devoid of emotion; he also describes experiencing moments or periods of extreme rage, panic or grief, often over trivial inconveniences such as not being able to get a good table at a restaurant. Style Bateman compensates for these inabilities and insecurities through obsessive vanity and personal grooming, with unwavering attention to detail. He dresses in the most fashionable, expensive clothing possible as a means of affecting some "control" over his otherwise chaotic life. Likewise, he categorizes people by what they wear and how they look because they are more easily "understood" in terms of labels and stereotypes. Bateman's apartment also is firmly controlled in terms of look and taste, with the latest music, food, and paintings. People as three-dimensional beings are unpredictable and impossible to understand, but people in terms of attire and appearance are much easier for Bateman to grasp. Social Publicly, Bateman presents the façade of a sensitive and caring liberal. He expresses a stereotypically left-wing concern for issues such as AIDS, environmentalism, education, racism, sexism, pollution, abortion, immigration, materialism, and the economy. However, Bateman is actually a virulent sexist, racist, homophobic, classist, elitist, militarist, fascist, conformist, chauvinist, misogynist, masochist, sadist, and extremist. Psychopath While Bateman is a psychopath, exhibiting nearly all classic symptoms, he does not fit the typical profile of a serial killer, as he kills more or less indiscriminately, with no preferred type of victim and no consistent or preferred method of killing. He kills women mostly for sadistic sexual pleasure, often during or just after sex. He kills men because they anger or annoy him. Bateman often uses the phrase "returning videotapes" as an excuse to account for the time he has spent torturing and killing his victims, as well as a convenient way to excuse himself from the company of others. Periodically, he matter-of-factly confesses his crimes to his friends, co-workers, and even complete strangers just to see if they are actually listening to him. They either are not, or think he is joking. Bateman also reads biographies of other serial killers, such as Ed Gein and Ted Bundy, frequently slipping in bizarre facts relating to them amid everyday conversations. Category:Serial Killers